Hogwarts School Musical
by guaros-grl
Summary: this story is by Pounce, but she doesn't have an account so she is writing it on mine. review to me though and i will pass it on. This story is when the marauders and the marauderettes enter a musical. RLXOC SBXOC OCXOC OCXOC


It was early friday morning and the notices had just been put up. Right on the top of the usual rubbish posted with titles such as Test Subjects wanted... and Free Money Fast was the date of the next hogsmead trip. Tomorrow. Silver was the first up. Going by the dorm rules that meant she had the right to wake everyone else up... her choice for today... flour on the face. Spluttering and rubbing flour from their eyes the others threw back their sheets and engaged in the game of kill the cat. (Not the tiger.) Knocking over several chairs and books they dashed in and out, still in their pyjamas. This was the moment when the boys decided to emerge. Peter in his, (surprise, surprise) fluorescent purple pyjamas. "Well what a lovely day..." "um..." "PILLOW FIGHT!" screamed chad, (just because he couldn't think of anything else.) and in a whirlwind of feathers The girls silver, scales, snow, & pounce, met the boys; peter, lee, remus, sirus, and chad. Peter in the single smartest moment of his young life enchanted his pillow to do the whacking for him. Until the pillow got carried away. Throwing itself out the window and falling several stories carrying peter with it. Shockingly No one noticed. But now with the noise that they were making they had woken up several first years who crept down the stairs cautiously only to be greeted by the pillow fighters in their pyjamas.

Finally aware of the others' presence they finally stopped and retreated up the stairs to their separate dorms to get ready for breakfast and the double potions ahead.

The girls were ready first and they crept down to the great hall where breakfast was just starting. Each helping themselves they were just settling down when the boys arrived. "Hey people, what have you got today?" questioned sirus talking to georgia but ogling at bronte... who ignored him. "We have double potions then DADA & Charms till lunch." Answered jordan for georgia who was in no state to answer, as she was staring at chad. After everyone was seated lee brought up the subject of the upcoming hosmead trip and point blank asked jordan to go with him, who without hesitating said yes. Sirus asked Bronte, Remus asked Sam, and Chad asked Georgia,

After the rather embarrassing breakfast everyone descended to the dungeons for double potions with snape. "Ladies and Gentlemen, you have 30 minutes to complete this potion on the board, begin." He drawled. Snow immediately began chopping redwood roots and jordan started the fire. Georgia and Bronte has different ideas though. Bronte started throwing chopping knives at the walls and georgia trying to find something slimy to throw at snape knocked all the ingredients and jordan and samantha's cauldron off the table causing a small explosion and acid beginning to eat through the floor. Snape evacuated the room and called the Wizard Hazardous Substance Removal Team. Several threats later snape had to eat his words because the strongest acid known to wizard kind had just been invented and had to ask the mauradettes what exactly was on the table in order to work out the recipe.

The miserable weather did nothing to damped the spirits of the team as they fought their way down the crowded streets of hogsmead. The first stop was honeydukes for some supplies. But for sirus and bronte it was sugar induced coma time. The others had to almost carry them out of the shop. After they had recovered the troop headed to zonko's where even sam brought some dungbombs.

Chad drooled over the shop that was soon to be open that said that it had muggle music instruments, and georgia bought more eyeliner. Jordan fell in love with a new set of quills, and after everyone had done the shopping they all shuffled into the three broomsticks for a butterbeer .

The next morning...

"So are who's trying out?"... "For the school musical..." questioned Dumbeldore. Everyone gave each other blank looks. "Right it seems as though I will have to start from the beginning. There is a school production coming up. The first in 400 years and it will be based on the muggle book The Mysterious Island." Silence. "Did I mention the four people who get cast as the lead roles will get 300 house points each." Uproar.

"So are you guys trying out?" questioned jordan. "Because I sure as hell am, I can sing." "Count me in," said bronte, "I want those house points." "Oh and sirus unless you want your favourite firewhiskey related photo plastered up on the notice board so will you." "Remus, Sam I've stolen your chocolate." Smirked georgia. "So you ARE trying out." "Nice work georgia. Pity i've got chads and your headphones." Smiled jordan. "Lee, your coming too," grinned sirus "because I nicked your assignment on flobberworms." Right so we're all going? Said Chad. "Yep" Replied bronte.

"What are you going to sing?" "Guys are you even listening!?" yelled jordan. "The story goes like this." "The setting is a prison camp in WW2 and a doctor, and his friend have a plot to escape.They take with them a nurse and her daughter but another prisoner overhears so they take him as well. So the five of them steal a hot air ballon and sail away. Now the hot air ballon crashes on a un-mapped island in the middle on nowhere and on this island there is some treasure. Before they got there a pirate sailed his ship there and marroned a man. Now he hears there is treasure there and he is sailing back. The people who crashed there are just trying to survive but the island is full of giand killer animals. The marroned man and the daughter fall in love and so do the docter and the nurse, but the daughter knows where the treasure is and the captian wants the treasure." "I'm going for the one of the mains, the daughter. and I'm going to sing where do I begin? Bronte do something british.

On the day of the audition everyone was the little nervous. With bronte oping to go first to 'get it over with' She opened her mouth and started to sing.


End file.
